On a Midsummer's Eve
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Sirius finds out what's really going on at the Dursley house. Rated T, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Yeah, this is another one of those Sirius-saves-Harry-from-the-Dursleys-stories. This takes place the summer before fifth year and things are just a little different. There is no dementor attack, so therefore there is no trial. Also Sirius doesn't die like he did originally so just chillax. I'd really love a few reviews..please?**

**On a Midsummer's Eve**

**Chapter 1**

Harry woke up to the sound of Uncle Vernon calling him.

"BOY!" He bellowed, flinging open the cupboard.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, hoping that for once in his life he could escape a horrible beating.

"Quit being lazy and go fix me my breakfast, NOW!"

Harry didn't bother reminding him that his cupboard was locked from the outside, so that even if he had wanted to, he couldn't've fixed breakfast anyway.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," he replied, hurrying into the kitchen.

"And make it quick, boy, or I'll knock the stuffing out of you."

Harry supressed a shudder and began cooking as fast as he could.

Things would've turned out fine, and he might've escaped a beating had it not been for Hedwig. She came flying through the window, hooting cheerfully. That, in turn, caused Harry to drop the egg he was holding, and it fell to the ground before he could catch it.

"BOY!"

_Thanks alot, Hedwig._

"FIRST YOU'VE GOT ALL OF THESE BLASTED OWLS FLYING AROUND, AND AS IF THAT WEREN'T BAD ENOUGH, YOU DROP MY EGGS AND MAKE A MESS OF EVERYTHING!"

"I'm sorry, uncle," Harry's voice shook as he took several steps back from his uncle's fist.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?"

Harry's lip trembled as his back came in contact with a wall. He was trapped. Uncle Vernon was going to murder him. Instantly, he felt a sharp pain as a fist connected with his face. Then another blow, and another. Harry burst into tears, not so much from the pain but from something else. Why couldn't they love him like they loved Dudley? Maybe he actually _was _a freak like his uncle had said.

"Get out of my sight boy! And take your blasted letter with you!"

Harry retreated to his cupboard, an envelope clutched tightly in his hands.

His face broke into a smile when he read who it was from.

"Sirius!" he smiled.

_Dear Harry,_

_There's not much I can say about what's going on here. For one thing, this letter could easily be intercepted, and there's also Dumbledore's orders. He doesn't want you knowing too much. Anyway, I hope you're doing well, and know that I'm always here if you need me._

_Sirius_

The pain wasn't nearly as bad now that he'd read Sirius's letter. He immediatley began a reply.

_Dear Sirius,_

_The Dursleys are being prats as usual, but otherwise I'm doing fine. I wonder why Dumbledore wouldn't want me knowing anything? Is it because he thinks I can't handle it or something like that? I know you keep telling me everything will be alright, but I feel like Dumbledore's just left me in the dark. I don't know if I'm making any sense to you, but I feel like I have the right to know what's going on so I can defend myself against Voldemort if he ever comes back. I've been trying to read the Daily Prophet, but I haven't seen anything about Voldemort yet and judging from what the Dursleys have been talking about I haven't heard about any suspicious deaths or anything. Can you at least tell me what Voldemort's plan is, or why he isn't killing anybody yet, or where he is? I hope I'm not asking for too much, but I don't like not knowing._

_Give Buckbeak my best,_

_Harry_

Harry wondered if he wasn't asking for too much in his letter, but then he shook his head. He needed to know what Voldemort was doing, and he needed to know soon.

He winced as he lay down on the old, dirty mattress in the cupboard. His whole body ached,but he tried to ignore it. This was what happened to freaks like him.

**A/N: Yeah I know, short. But I hope you're happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMYGOD YAY! 7 REVIEWS! *akward silence* ...so anyways..next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Sirius looked through Harry's latest letter and sighed. In truth, the Order didn't really know what Voldemort was planning, but he couldn't tell Harry that, because then he would have to tell him about the Order. Then again, he didn't want Harry to feel like he was purposely keeping things from him. If it weren't for  
>Dumbledore...<p>

_Dear Hary,_

_As much as it pains me to say this, I can't say much on the subject of Voldemort. Sorry, Dumbledore's orders. I hope the Dursleys aren't being too bad, and remember if you need me at all for any reason, just send me an owl._

_Sirius_

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

It had been over three days since Harry had been in the cupboard for his clumsiness. He hadn't been able to eat much, just the scraps the Dursleys gave him. Hedwig had yet to return, but Harry hoped she came back soon; she seemed to be the only living creature in the house that was kind to him.

"BOY!"

Harry cringed as his uncle flung the cupboard door open again.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he asked.

"I want you to dust the entire house, sweep and mop the kitchen, wash the dishes, cook breakfast, set the table and then clear it when we're done, wash, dry, iron, and fold the laundry, mow the lawn, trim the hedges, water the plants, clean the windows and bathrooms, sweep the porch, and have it all done before noon."

Harry gaped. That left him only four hours to do every single one of those chores.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," he quickly began to set the table and make breakfast.

At noon, he still had about twelve more chores to do.

"BOY!"

"Uncle Vernon?"

"How many chores did you get through with, boy?"

"I mowed the lawn, dusted the house, swept the porch and kitchen, and I also mopped," Harry replied.

"YOU STUPID BOY! YOU CAN'T EVEN HAVE YOUR CHORES DONE IN TIME-"

At that moment Hedwing swooped over their heads, dropping a letter as she landed on Harry's shoulder.

"THAT'S IT, BOY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR LAZINESS! YOU'RE NOT EATING ANYTHING FOR TWO MONTHS!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, u-uncle," Harry sobbed.

Hedwig hooted indignantly as Vernon's fist connected with Harry's face.

"RIGHT, AND THIS BLOODY BIRD'S CLEARING OUT AS WELL!"

"No! Please, it isnt Hedwig's fault!" Harry sobbed, and Hedwig hooted comfortingly.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Vernon shouted, taking a swing at her.

Hedwig zoomed up into the air.

Vernon was angrier than he'd ever been in his life. He swung so hard at Harry that he actually managed to break a few ribs.

Hedwig flew away as fast as she could. This had gone on long enough, and now she was going to the one person that she trusted to help her owner.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

Sirius looked up as he heard an insistent tapping on his window.

"Hedwig! Back so soon?" When he opened the window and saw that she was carrying no letter, he began to worry.

"What's happened? Is it Harry?"

She hooted wildly, and fluttered about the room.

"Alright, alright! Hang on," Sirius trandformed into his animagus form. Another useful thing about being an animagus was that he could speak to other animals.

_"Now, tell me what's going on," _Sirius barked.

_"Harry's uncle has taken it way too far. He's being abused!" _Hedwig hooted.

_"What!"_

_"Sirius, you're the only family he has; you have to help him!"_

_"Oh, I will," _Sirius growled before transforming back into his human form.

"Hey, Moony! I need you!"

"What's happened?" Remus asked.

"Harry's uncle's abusing him, and he never told us!"

"You're sure?" Remus asked, his face pale.

"Yeah, Hedwig just told me while I was in my animagus form," Sirius replied.

"I'll go get him and bring him here then," Remus said.

"What about me?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"You can't go out in broad daylight, you'll be seen!"

"I don't care. I want to be there for my godson."

"Alright fine, but be careful. We're apparating."

**A/N: So yeah..how was it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY! 20 REVIEWS! i wuv you guys! **

**Chapter 3**

Harry groaned in pain as his uncle flung him back into the cupboard.

"AND STAY THERE, FREAK!"

Harry flinched. Was he a freak?

It had been over two hours since Hedwig had taken off, and it was late afternoon when he heard the doorbell ring.

_Who would be visiting the Dursleys this late in the afternoon?_ Harry wondered.

He pressed his ear up to the cupboard door as he tried to listen. He heard a familiar voice. Too familiar.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Sirius Black asked angrily.

Vernon frowned. "What does it matter to you?" he snarled viciously.

Sirius pulled out his wand and held it up towards Vernon's face. Remus didn't bother trying to stop him.

'If I were you, Dursley, I'd answer the question," Remus growled, pulling his own wand out.

Vernon blanched, then seemed to pull himself together.

"Your lot don't scare me," he spat, and Remus and Sirius both grimaced as spittle sprayed onto their faces.

"This is your last chance to tell us where Harry is. If you refuse, I'll hex you," Sirius was dangerously close to losing his temper.

Vernon paled. "I'll have none of that freakishness in my house!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT?" Sirius bellowed.

"Sirius-"

"Be quiet, Remus! I've had enough of you, Dursley! Stupefy!"

Vernon slammed up against the wall.

"I told you not to test us," Remus's eyes flashed.

"Now, let's try this again. Where is Harry?" Sirius snarled.

"I-In the c-c-cupboard, u-under the st-stairs," Vernon stammered.

Sirius froze. "You locked my godson in a CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS?"

"Well, er, it was, er, we didn't have enough room-"

"Shut it," Sirius snapped, stalking angrily over to the cupboard.. He flung it open and looked in.

"Harry?" he gasped, looking around. There was nothing in there apart from a dirty old mattress. Was this what happened to his godson every summer?

"S-Sirius?" Harry was shaking.

Sirius felt rage. How could they have done this to the boy that he'd practically come to think of as his son?

"I'll be back," Sirius said, forcing a smile on his face which disappeared as soon as he turned to look at Vernon.

"Dursley, you're in for it now," he snarled.

"Sirius, you really shouldn't," Remus said uneasily.

"Why not, Remus?"

"We can deal with him later, Sirius! Right now I just want to get Harry out of here," Remus was worrying his bottom lip.

"Oh, alright," Sirius sighed. Remus was right. Now wasn't the time.

"Fine! Take him! It's not like I want that horrid thing in my house anyway," Vernon said carelessly.

Sirius's jaw twitched. "Come on, Harry," he said, ducking his head back into the cupboard.

"Where are we going?" Harry whispered.

"To my house. Number 12, Grimmauld Place," Sirius replied with a tight smile.

Harry wanted to ask whether Sirius was angry at him, but decided against it. Best not to do any more damage.

"Alright," he said. "Let me just get some things." He lifted up the mattress and took out all the letters he'd hidden under them. "I'm ready."

"Well come on then. We're side apparating."

"Hi, Professor Lupin," Harry smiled shyly but polietly at his former professor.

Remus snorted. "I'm not your Professor anymore, Harry. You can just call me Remus."

Harry nodded.

"Remember, Dursley," Sirius growled as he and Remus each placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'll be back for you."

Then, they were gone.

**A/N: YES! I SPELLED GRIMMAULD PLACE CORRECTLY! I have accomplished something HUGE! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long…I got busy. Anyway 4****th**** chapter**

**Chapter 4**

"Harry, why didn't you _tell _me that the Dursleys were hurting you?" Sirius asked once they'd walked into number four Grimmauld Place.

"I-I'm s-sorry, S-Sirius," Harry sobbed, cringing as his godfather came closer to him.

"Shh, cub it's ok. I shouldn't've raised my voice like that," Sirius replied, gently pulling his godson into a hug.

"Harry, Sirius would never hurt you," Remus said gently. "And neither would I."

Harry wiped tears from his eyes. _Great, now they think I'm childish._

"I'll be back," Remus said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"To floo Albus," Remus replied, hurrying out.

"What did they do to you, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Uncle Vernon would always beat me every night," Harry replied, biting his lip.

Sirius's eyes flashed with anger. "What else, Harry?" he asked, pulling his godson closer to him.

"Aunt Petunia hit me with a frying pan every now and then," Harry's voice trembled.

"Shh, it's ok cub," Sirius whispered as Harry clung to him.

"I hardly ate anything, and I was usually locked in my cupboard."

"They never touched you, did they?" Sirius growled, barely able to contain his anger.

"No," Harry replied, shaking his head.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

"Sirius, you won't let me go back will you? Please let me stay here with you? P-please?"

"Shh, cub, of course you're not going back!" Sirius exclaimed, holding Harry closer.

"P-promise?" Harry was practically gasping for air.

"Shh, yes, I promise you'll never ever go back there again," Sirius gently began to rub circles on Harry's back.

Harry grimaced and whimpered in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"N-nothing," Harry replied as his back began to throb for the millionth time that summer.

Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Let me see."

"No, really! I'm fi-"

"Harry, let me see what he did to you," Sirius growled.

Harry's lip trembled as he turned around. Sirius pulled his shirt up just a bit and gasped.

"Harry," Sirius moaned as he took in all the welts and cuts on Harry's back.

"I'm sorry," Harry sobbed.

Sirius sighed inwardly. "It's not your fault, Harry," he said, holding his godson close and being careful this time.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Albus, I need you and Madam Pomfrey and maybe even Severus here right away," Remus said.

"What's happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus shook his head. "Just come, and bring the others." Then, he went back through the fireplace.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Albus is coming," Remus said, walking back into the room

"Good," Sirius replied, still gently cradling Harry in his arms.

At that moment, Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and Snape walked in.

"Now, Remus, care to tell us what's happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll tell you what happened," Sirius snarled, letting go of Harry and standing up to face Dumbledore.

"Sirius, I don't think-"

"Quiet, Remus!" Sirius snapped. "Those relatives you sent him to live with abused him! That's what happened!"

"Now, Sirius, I'm sure there's a logical explana-"

"Don't give me that!" Sirius snarled, glaring at the older man. "How could you send him there?"

"The Blood Binds, Sirius," Dumbledore replied.

"Oh, yes! The bloody Blood Binds. You mean the ones that don't work unless your relatives love you?" Sirius's voice was rising in pitch, and Remus nudged him.

"What?" Sirius snapped.

Remus glanced sideways at Harry.

Sirius sighed, gently pulling his godson into his arms again. "He's not going back, and that's final."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. He may remain at Grimmauld Place for now until I can find other arrangements for him-"

"No," Sirius said. "This time it'll be Remus and I making any arrangements. I don't trust you anymore, and you've lost my respect."

"Very well. Since I can clearly see I'm not wanted, I'll take my leave," Dumbledore replied, and walked back through the fire.

**A/N: I think that's a good place to finish this chapter. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: 5****th**** Chapter! YAY**

**Chapter 5**

"That man," Madame Pomfrey scowled. "Well, come on, Harry, dear, let me see what those awful muggles did to you."

"Sirius, does she ha-?"

"Yes, Harry, she does," Sirius replied firmly.

Madame Pomfrey gasped when she saw the numerous amount of wounds on Harry's back.

Remus's face blanched. "Oh, Harry," he sighed.

"How could anyone do this to a child?" Madame Pomfrey asked, still in shock.

"Only someone with a sick, twisted mind," Sirius growled.

"Severus, have you got any more Essence of Murtlap?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus replied, and with a flick of his wand there was a bag full of healing potions in his hands.

"You're in for another rough night, Harry," Madame Pomfrey said with an audible sigh.

Harry nodded. "You'll stay with me?" he asked Sirius.

"Of course I will, cub," he replied, squeezing his godson's shoulder affectionately.

"Remove your shirt, Mister Potter," Severus said with a small scowl.

Harry glared up at him but pulled off his too large shirt nevertheless.

"This will only sting a little bit," Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry felt a cold sensation trickle down his back, but it soon began to sting and he grimaced.

"I know it's not fun," the Medi-Witch said gently. "Severus, could you run a diagnostic scan on him, please?"

"Of course," Severus replied in his usual waspish voice.

He pulled out a parchment and quill and gave a small flick of his wand. Then he watched in shock as the parchment became longer and longer.

Sirius's face was pale as he looked down at the parchment. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," he said, looking at his godson.

Madame Pomfrey took the list and shook her head sadly. "Broken rib?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"Uncle Vernon was in a really bad mood today," Harry replied quietly.

"I'm gonna kill him," Sirius snarled, and Remus nodded in agreement.

"I can fix it," Madame Pomfrey said, "but it's going to hurt a bit."

"I can handle it," Harry replied, but he was shaking.

"I'll be here, cub," Sirius said, moving a bit closer to Harry and holding his hand.

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said.

"All you're going to feel is my magic going into you," Madame Pomfrey's voice was as gentle as she could make it.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes the second she began to heal him.

"It's alright, cub," Sirius said, and Remus grabbed Harry's other hand.

Harry tried to ignore the pain, but it was becoming too much. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the pain began to fade.

"There. It's all over now," she said, smiling gently at him. "Oh good," she exclaimed, looking at the list, "No more broken bones. It looks like the majority of it is just cuts and bruises."

"That's the best news I've heard all day, Poppy," Sirius said.

Together, she and Severus set to work on healing Harry's injuries.

"I think that's the last of them," Madame Pomfrey said after cleaning up the last cut.

"Good, will he need any potions?" Remus asked.

"Just a nutrient potion," she replied. "He's very thin and the potion will help with that."

"Thank you, Poppy," Sirius said, smiling at her.

"No need to thank me," she smiled back.

Then, Severus and Madame Pomfrey were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello to all my wonderful fans! I hope you all had an awesome thanksgiving; I know I did. NEXT CHAPTER! :)**

**Chapter 6**

"You hungry, cub?" Sirius asked.

He nodded, hoping he wasn't being a burden to his godfather.

"Well, what would you like?" Sirius asked. "I can magic up anything."

"Anything is fine," Harry muttered quietly. Sirius was probably already angry enough with him. "You know what? I can actually just cook something," he suggested.

"No, Harry, you don't have to do that here," Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let Sirius and I handle that, cub."

"But-"

"No buts. You heard Remus," Sirius smiled. "You're not cooking, alright?"

Harry nodded, knowing that if he pushed it Sirius would really get angry.

"How do you feel about roast beef with mashed potatoes?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," Harry nodded.

"You want pumpkin juice with that?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded.

All it took was a flick of Sirius's wand and everything Harry had asked for was on the table in front of him.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"No need to thank us, Harry," Remus replied.

"Don't eat so fast, Harry or you'll make yourself sick," Sirius glanced worriedly at his godson. Had the Dursleys starved him that much?

Harry tried to slow down, but it was difficult. The Dursleys had only given him scraps and leftovers.

Just then, he felt something land on his shoulder and he gasped, dropping the glass of pumpkin juice onto the ground.

"Hedwig!" he exclaimed as she gave a soft hoot of affection. And then his face paled when he realized he'd just spilled an entire glass of pumpkin juice on Sirius's polished wood floor. "I-I'm s-sorry," he squeaked as Sirius came closer to him.

"Harry, it's al-"

Harry brought his hands up, shielding his face from the blows he knew were about to come.

"P-please don't h-hit me! I-I'll c-clean it up I-I p-promise!" he sobbed.

Sirius froze. Did Harry honestly think he was going to _hit_ him just because he'd spilled pumpkin juice?

"Harry, shh, look at me, cub."

Harry looked at him, and Sirius saw only fear in his eyes.

"Harry, it's ok. It's just a bit of pumpkin juice. I would never hit you for any reason at all!"

"Y-you're not gonna send me back to the D-Dursleys?"

"Harry! Oh, Harry, I would never ever send you back to them, and I would never hit you, alright?"

"We love you like you're our son, Harry," Remus added, and Sirius smiled gratefully at him. He'd never seen Harry so terrified.

"You're not mad?" Harry asked, beginning to calm down.

"No, look," Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at the spill. "Scourgify! See? Nothing a little magic couldn't fix."

"Are you mad at me?" Harry directed the question to Remus.

"No, cub, I would never get angry at you for something as trivial as a spill," Remus replied.

"Promise?" he asked.

"We promise," the marauders replied in unision.

Harry turned back to Hedwig. "And where did you go, hmm?" he scolded her.

She hooted affectionately at him.

"Yeah, well next time at least wait for me to write a reply letter," Harry smirked.

Remus looked at Sirius in a "Should we tell him?" way.

Sirius nodded.

"She actually came to us," Sirius replied.

"What?" Harry asked, gazing suspiciously at his pet.

"She told me what was happening while I was in my animagus form."

"Oh, Hedwig," Harry moaned. "Do you know how much trouble you could've gotten me in?"

She hooted, fluttering back onto his shoulder.

He shook his head at her. "She's a good pet," he mused.

"She is indeed," Sirius replied, petting the snowy owl on the top of her head.

**A/N: I felt like that was a pretty good place to stop.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know! You all want more aww moments between Sirius and Harry. So I'm putting in a few to keep you all entertained.**

**Chapter 7**

Harry tried to stifle a yawn. He was exhausted, but he didn't want to annoy Sirius.

"Tired?" Sirius smirked, looking at his godson affectionately.

"A bit," Harry replied.

"Up to bed with you then, cub," Sirius smirked. "Unless you want me to tuck you in?"

"Sirius! He's not three!" Remus scoffed as Harry blushed bright red.

Sirius chuckled. "Your room is up the stairs, first door to the right, and it's across from mine if you need me."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said.

"Night, cub," Sirius ruffled his godson's hair.

"Night, Sirius," Harry replied before heading up to his bedroom and falling asleep on the fluffy mattress.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

Sirius woke up to the sound of screaming. He bolted out of his bed and hurried across the hall to his godson's room. He flung open the door and knelt down next to Harry.

"Harry! It's alright, cub, just wake up. It's only a nightmare."

Remus hurried into the room and knelt next to him. "Harry, wake up please!"

Harry's eyes flickered open.

"I-I'm s-sorry, uncle!" he sobbed.

"Harry, you're not back there. You're here with Sirius and me," Remus explained as Sirius stroked his godson's hand gently.

"S-Sirius, p-please," Harry sobbed, throwing his arms around his godfather. "H-hold me?"

"Shh, Harry it's alright. I'm here," he replied, hugging Harry back.

"I-I dreamt that you didn't want me anymore, and you sent me back to the D-Dursleys," Harry sniffed, sobbing into Sirius's arms.

"Harry, Remus and I will always want you. We love you," Sirius tried to comfort the distraught boy.

"Of course we would never send you away," Remus shook his head sadly. How long would it take Harry to trust them?

"Harry, I want you to forget everything the Dursleys ever told you. None of it applies here," Sirius said firmly.

"So, you're not gonna hit me for waking you up?" Harry asked timidly.

"Harry, I already went through this with you: I won't hit you for any reason at all. Do you understand that?"

Harry nodded. "Sirius," he asked fearfully.

"What is it, cub?" Sirius asked.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course I will, cub," Sirius replied, making himself comfortable on Harry's bed.

"You alright, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Remus, I've got it from here," Sirius replied.

"Night then," Remus said, walking back to his own bedroom.

**A/N: Yeah I know...REALLY short but still it's adorable.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: YES! YES! I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME BUT I CAN EXPLAIN! A virus got into my computer and so we had to shut it down for a week and I only now just got access to a computer! Stupid virus…8****th**** chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

Harry woke up the next morning only to find Sirius watching him.

"Finally! You're up!" Sirius teased, but frowned when Harry looked guiltily down.

"I'm sorry," Harry's voice trembled.

Sirius's frown grew deeper. Didn't the kid know he was joking?

"Harry, I'm sorry. I was just messing around with you," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around his cub.

"So you're not gonna hit me for sleeping in late?" Harry asked, and flinched when Sirius's frown turned into a glare.

"I thought I made it very clear that I would never hit you, Harry! How long is it going to take you to understand that?"

"I-I'm sorry," Harry squeaked, backing away.

Sirius fought to control his anger. "No, Harry, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't've snapped. I'm just upset that you would think I'd ever consider hurting you."

"N-no, I m-made you angry b-by asking qu-questions. U-uncle V-Vernon was r-r-right; I'm n-nothing but a g-good for n-nothing freak-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A FREAK! DON'T YOU EVER CALL YOURSELF A FREAK EVER AGAIN!"

"Sirius! Calm down! I can hear you from all the way downstairs!" Remus scowled, walking in. "And you're scaring Harry!"

"I'm sorry! P-please d-don't h-hit m-me, I'm s-sorry!" Harry sobbed.

"Shh, Harry I'm so sorry for yelling at you," Sirius whispered gently as he pulled the boy into his arms. "I would never hurt you, cub."

Harry sniffed and snuggled deeper into his godfather's embrace.

Remus sighed, and came over. "Are you gonna be alright, cub, or should I get a Calming Drought?"

"Yeah," Harry sniffed, "I'll be fine."

"Good," Remus smiled. "Hungry?"

Harry nodded eagerly, and they all headed downstairs.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Sirius, if you don't want Harry to be afraid of you, then you've got to keep a hold on your temper!" Remus hissed later that night after Harry had gone to bed.

"He called himself a freak, and I think he still thinks I'm going to hit him!" Sirius replied angrily.

"That's only to be expected, Sirius! He's lived with them for fourteen years!"

"But still! Have I ever laid a finger on him in the past? No! I'd feel better if he trusted me a bit more," Sirius said, sighing.

"Sirius, you were the same way with James's parents."

"Don't even remind me of my childhood," Sirius groaned.

"Just think, Sirius, you've been down Harry's road, so you'll know how he's feeling a bit more than I will. Try not to get so angry with him, please?" Remus pleaded.

"I'm not angry with _him! _It's those Dursley's I've got a problem with," Sirius scowled darkly.

"But every time you get like that he's going to think it's him you're upset with," Remus tried, once again, to explain.

"Alright, I'll try not to let him see my bad side again. I just hate them so much for what they did to him!"

"I do too, Sirius. I do too."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: 63 reviews in only 8 chapters! I love you guys! This chapter is right after Sirius and Remus's little conversation.**

**Chapter 9**

"I do too, Sirius. I do too."

At that moment, they both heard screams coming from Harry's room.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed as he and Remus burst into the room.

"NO! NOT CEDRIC, PLEASE NOT CEDRIC!" Harry screamed.

Sirius's face visibly paled. His godson was revisiting the graveyard in is dreams.

"Harry!" he said again, hurrying to his side. "Cub, it's alright. Wake up."

Harry woke up with a gasp, and upon seeing Sirius he melted into his godfather's embrace.

"It's alright, cub," Sirius whispered, rubbing gentle circles on his godson's back.

"It's m-my f-fault C-Cedric d-d-died," Harry sobbed.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Remus replied firmly. "It's Voldemort's fault."

"N-no, I t-told him t-to t-take the c-cup-"

"You couldn't've known, cub," Sirius said. "You didn't know the cup was a portkey that would lead you to Voldemort, did you?"

"No," Harry replied.

"And if you had known, would you still have asked him to take the cup with you?" Sirius continued, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Harry replied. How could Sirius even ask that sort of question?

"Then, it wasn't your fault," Remus repeated.

Sirius sighed when he saw Harry clam up. He knew his godson didn't understand, and he wasn't about to try to force it into him either.

"I'm going to give you Dreamless Sleep for the night," Sirius said gently.

"Will you sleep with me again?" Harry asked, tears falling out of his eyes.

Sirius inwardly grimaced; he hated seeing his cub so upset.

"Of course I will, cub," Sirius ruffled his godson's hair affectionately and saw Harry smile a bit.

After Harry had taken his Dreamless Sleep and had gotten comfortable in bed with his godfather, Sirius whispered, "Goodnight, cub."

"'Night, Sirius," Harry mumbled sleepily, snuggling up closer to his godfather.

Sirius smiled, and the two dropped off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry again guys I've been busy for the past two days. This chapter is HARRY'S BIRTHDAY! YAYY**

**Chapter 10**

"Remus," Sirius called, hurrying down the stairs at the crack of dawn when he knew his friend would be up.

"What, Sirius? And shh; you might wake Harry up."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Harry's birthday is coming up in three days and I want it to be special," Sirius replied.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing," Remus said, and the two of them smiled.

"So, we'll want to invite the Weasleys," Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"Shh, not so loud!" Remus said.

"And Hermione," Sirius said, ignoring Remus completely.

"Don't forget Tonks and Mad-Eye," Remus added.

"This is going to be the best birthday my cub's ever had," Sirius said, smiling.

"So we want him to be completely surprised," Remus mused.

"You could take him shopping while I set up," Sirius suggested.

"He definitely needs a new wardrobe," Remus agreed.

"Make sure you're out for at least two hours, Remus."

"That'll be plenty of time, Sirius," Remus said, and they smiled again.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

Over the next couple of days, Harry noticed that Remus and Sirius would both flash him a secretive look, almost as if they were hiding something, and then they would speak to each other in hushed tones so that he couldn't hear what they were saying. It started to make him really nervous, so eventually he managed to eavesdrop on bits and parts of the conversations they would often have

"You've managed to contact them, then?" he heard Remus whisper.

"Yes, I've finished with all the arrangements," Sirius replied, and Harry instantly turned away and ran up to his room. It was quite obvious what "arrangements" they were talking about.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and check on him," Sirius said a while later. "He's been awful quiet."

"I'll come with you," Remus replied, and they walked upstairs to Harry's room.

Sirius was quite shocked to see that Harry was packing.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked with a smirk.

When his godson turned to him, however, his smile instantly vanished, and he went and sat next to him.

"What's wrong, cub?" he asked, wrapping an arm around his godson and looking into the tear-stained face.

"It's ok, S-Sirius," Harry sniffed. "I kn-know you d-don't want m-me around anymore."

"What?" Sirius asked, confused. "Where did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"I heard you and R-Remus t-talking," Harry's lip trembled. "I understand."

"Harry," Remus walked in. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Y-you were a-asking S-Sirius if he m-made c-contact with someone, a-and I knew you w-were t-talking about the D-Dursleys," Harry was now openly sobbing.

Sirius groaned. "Oh, Harry, no! You've got it all wrong. Listen to me, cub, we're not going to send you away, alright? I promise you we won't."

"B-but then wh-what were y-you t-talking about?" Harry asked.

"We were talking about our plans for your birthday," Remus said gently.

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief as he leaned on his godfather. _That _was why they'd been exchanging so many glances. It was obviously supposed to be a surprise.

"I'm so sorry you ever thought we would send you back there," Sirius murmured, holding his godson close.

"I should've known!" Harry exclaimed. "It's coming up in like, two days."

Sirius smirked. "Don't tell me you forgot all about your fifteenth birthday?"

Harry blushed. "Kind of, I've never really looked forward to it."

Remus and Sirius frowned.

"This year you'll love it," Sirius replied firmly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think I will."

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

On the day of Harry's birthday, he woke up early.

"Happy birthday," Sirius and Remus said in unision when he walked into the kitchen.

"You and I are going to do some shopping today," Remus said.

"But, I've got clothes," Harry shook his head. The thought of Remus spending money on him when he was already poor enough was too much for Harry to take in.

"Yes, but they have holed in them, are much too large, and are not fit for you to wear," Remus replied.

"But, you haven't got much money," Harry said, biting his lip.

Remus smiled. "Don't worry about that, Harry, Sirius has given me half of what's in his vault."

"Sirius," Harry was beginning to panic, "you didn't have to do that!"

"Harry, calm down," Remus said gently.

"No! You can't go and buy me stuff, Remus, please. I'll get it myself-"

"Harry!" Sirius put a hand on his godson's shoulder. "Sit down, cub, it's alright,"

"You shouldn't have to worry about anything on your birthday," Remus said. "And it's our responsibility to buy you food and clothes."

Harry grimaced at the knowledge that he would be responsible if Remus and Sirius ran out of money.

"It's alright, Harry, we don't mind at all," Sirius said.

Harry sighed. He didn't like it, but he knew they wouldn't give in either.

"Alright," he said. "I still wish you'd at least let me pay you back."

"Sorry, cub, can't do that," Sirius said, ruffling his godson's hair.

"Now, finish your breakfast. We've got a lot of shopping to do." Remus said.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Go on, Harry, pick whatever you want," Remus said.

The more Harry looked, the more panicked he became. Wasn't there anything in this store that wasn't so expensive? Then he had an idea. He had plenty of gold. He could buy whatever he wanted as long as he paid for it himself. And Remus need never know.

He finally picked out a couple of plain, solid color t-shirts, a few pairs of jeans, and four new pairs of trainers.

"That'll be twelve galleons," the clerk said coolly. But before Harry could pull out the money, a hand placed the amount on the counter. Harry looked up at Remus.

"Thought you could be sneaky, eh?" Remus said as they walked out.

"I just didn't want you spending all that money on me," Harry replied.

"Harry, don't worry about it. I promise you I don't mind and neither does Sirius," Remus replied gently.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive," Remus replied, and they apparated back home.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Happy birthday!" Sirius, the Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks, and Mad-Eye exclaimed as Harry walked into the house.

"Oh, Sirius, Remus," Harry was in shock. Nobody had ever thrown him a party before. "You guys didn't have to do this," he smiled, hugging them both.

"No, but we wanted to," said Sirius with a smile.

"Here, Harry," Ron said, shoving a large present into Harry's hands.

"Oh, Ron, you didn't have to-"

"Save it," Ron said, smiling at his best friend.

Harry carefully unwrapped it, and beamed. Ron had gotten him a glass wizard chessboard.

"I knew you'd like it, but mum's the one who bought it," Ron said sheepishly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled at her as she came up.

"You're welcome, Harry, dear," she replied, flashing him her motherly smile.

"Oh, Harry, you're gonna have to tell me the whole story of how you managed to convince Dumbledore to let you stay with Sirius, and how did you know he lived in Grimmauld Place anyway? Did he tell you? Did he-"

"Ron!" Harry said holding his hands up. "I'll tell you later."

"Now don't ask again," Mrs. Weasley said sternly as she shook her finger at Ron and placed a hand on her hip.

Sirius watched his cub carefully to see if Ron had triggered any sort of unhappiness into him. But if he was upset, he certainly didn't show it as Hermione Granger came up.

"Here, Harry," she said, holding her present towards him.

He opened it, and grimaced. "Thanks for the planner, 'Mione," he said.

Sirius and Ron burst into laughter, but stopped abruptly when Mrs. Weasley and Hermione scowled at them.

"How about ours next, Harry?" the twins said in unision as they walked up.

"Is it gonna explode in my face?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and keeping a perfectly straight face.

Sirius snorted, but Ron nodded.

"It ever hurts to check, you know," he said.

"Oh, ye of little faith," George said.

"Now, Harry," Fred began.

"Why in the world-"

"-would we give you-"

"-an exploding present?" they finished.

"I had to make sure, considering you have a way of making things explode, such as my uncle's house last year."

All of them laughed, but then Sirius stopped.

"You didn't get in trouble for that did you?" he asked.

"No," Harry replied, smiling reassuredly up at him.

_Thank merlin,_ thought Sirius.

"Well, open it!" Fred exclaimed.

Harry did, and out came…

"Skiving Snackboxes?" he asked.

"They're snacks that'll get you out of horrible, boring classes next year." George whispered into his ear with a wink.

Harry pocketed the box. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem, just take one half of one and it'll work." Fred replied.

"And the other half will make it stop," George was smirking now.

"Here," Remus said, handing over his present.

Harry opened it and smiled. Remus had gotten him Honeydukes chocolate. "Thank you, Remus."

"Don't thank me," he smiled.

"You've got one more," Sirius held his present out.

Harry was careful with the wrappings on this one as he opened it. When he finally got it opened, he stood frozen in shock.

It was a photo album, but it didn't just have his parents on it like the one Hagrid had given him. This one had pictures of Sirius and Remus all throughout it.

He fought to get words out. "You made this for me?" he asked, looking tearfully up at his godfather.

"I didn't know what else to get you," Sirius said, feeling worried. Didn't Harry like it? "If you don't like it, I can-"

"I love it," Harry replied, clutching it to his chest. "Thank you so much!" he hugged his godfather.

"Oh, Harry, don't thank me," Sirius said with a smile as Harry fought to regain his dignity.

"This is the best birthday anybody's ever given me," he smiled up at his godfather.

"We knew you'd like it," Sirius said, and wrapped an arm around his godson, glad to have made him just a little bit happier.

**A/N: This chapter, excluding this author's note, is 1,709 words long, so hopefully this makes up for the shortness of my other chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! 11****th**** chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

The party lasted well past midnight, and Harry met both Tonks and Mad-Eye.

"They're in the Order," Ron explained.

"What's the Order?" asked Harry.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Remus explained, "is a sort of army of wizards that are trying to put Voldemort to an end."

"When can I join?" Harry asked.

Sirius chuckled. "It's a bit early for you to be joining the Order, Harry. It's for wizards who are overage and who have left school."

"Oh," Harry said, blushing.

Finally Tonks yawned. "I better be heading home. I've got to be at the Ministry early tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Nymphie," Sirius replied with a smirk.

"Don't call me that," Tonks replied, scowling darkly. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"I'll be going too, Sirius. You never know when you'll be needing to catch another dark wizard," Mad-Eye growled.

Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were staying over for the night, and finally they all headed upstairs.

"So, Harry," Ron began once they'd all gotten to the top floor. "You _still_ haven't told us about how you got here."

Harry froze. "Not now," he replied, his voice shaking slightly.

"That's what you said earlier," Ron groaned.

"Ron," Hermione hissed, "shh!"

Sirius put a comforting hand on his godson's shoulder.

"Sirius, come on you know what happened! Tell us!" Ron exclaimed.

"My lips are sealed," Sirius replied, hoping to add a bit of humor to the situation.

Harry walked into his room and sat down on the bed, glancing warily at Ron. "Don't ask again. I don't want to talk about it."

Ron sighed, making himself comfortable on the second twin bed. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I just don't, ok?" Harry screamed angrily.

Sirius, who had been standing anxiously at the door to see what would happen, decided it was time to intervene.

"Ron, drop it, alright? He'll tell you when he's good and ready," he said, sitting next to Harry and wrapping an arm around him.

Harry sniffed, blinking hard to keep the tears away. If Ron saw him cry, he'd never hear the end of it, and Ron would think he was being childish or weak.

"Merlin," Ron gasped as he saw Harry trying very hard not to cry. "It was that bad, mate?"

"It w-was h-horrible," Harry sobbed, throwing his arms around his godfather.

Sirius shot Ron a _see-what-you-did_ glare before wrapping his arms around his cub.

"Oh, Harry," Ron came and sat on his other side and awkwardly patted his back.

Harry whimpered as flashbacks came back to him, and he snuggled as close as he could to Sirius.

"Shh, cub it's alright," Sirius whispered soothingly.

Remus entered at that moment. "What's happened?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know how he, you know, got here, but then he started crying and-" Ron held his hands up in an apologetic gesture.

Remus too shot him a glare before walking over, and Ron made room for him.

"Harry?" his voice was gentle and quiet, but Harry instantly whimpered and moved closer to his godfather.

"Harry, it's alright," Sirius gently rubbed circles into his back.

"S-Sirius, p-please d-don't let g-go," Harry sniffed.

"Shh, I won't, cub," he replied.

It took forty-five minutes for Harry to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry," he sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"It's alright, cub," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't know it was bad," Ron grimaced.

Harry shook his head. "'S alright, Ron. I promise I'll tell you later."

Ron nodded. "Whenever you feel ready," he replied.

Harry nodded, and lay down on his bed. "'Night, Sirius, 'night, Remus, 'night, Ron," he mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight, cub," Sirius and Remus replied in unison.

"G'night, mate," Ron went underneath the covers of his own bed, and the two fell asleep almost instantly.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

Ron woke up to Harry's screaming.

"No! Please, uncle I'll be good! NO! I'M SORRY!"

"Harry, mate!" Ron leaped out of bed and went over to his best friend. "C'mon, mate, it's alright. Just wake up."

Harry bolted awake almost instantly. "R-Ron, p-please, g-get S-Sirius," he sobbed, shaking uncontrollably.

Ron hurried out of the room and down the hall to Sirius's room.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Sirius!"

Sirius's eyes flickered open, and he stared sleepily up at Ronald Weasley. "What's happened?" he asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Harry needs you. He had a nightmare-"

Sirius was awake instantly. He threw the covers off and hurried into Harry's room.

"Harry!" he pulled his godson into his arms.

"S-Sirius," Harry whimpered.

"Shh, it's alright, Harry. I'm here now," Sirius whispered soothingly.

"I d-dreamt about th-them again, S-Sirius," Harry sniffed, cuddling up close to his godfather.

"The Dursleys?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded, trembling harder now.

"Shh," Sirius rubbed his back. "You're not there anymore," he whispered. "You're with me."  
>"I'm just so s-scared th-that one d-day I-I'll w-wake up and th-this'll all h-have j-just been an amazing dream," Harry admitted his worst fear for the first time since having stayed with Sirius.<p>

"Oh, Harry," Sirius sighed, holding his cub close. "I hate seeing you so upset. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I love you, cub."

Harry was still having trouble believing that someone actually loved him, but he didn't want it to end. He didn't want anything to take him away from his new home.

"I love you too, Sirius," he replied.

Sirius could've tap danced right there, but decided it wasn't the best time. He smiled though. His godson wasn't terrified of him anymore!

"I know you do, cub," he replied.

Eventually, Harry fell asleep in Sirius's arms.


	12. Author's Note

This is just an Author's Note guys, not a chapter. At this point I literally have no clue what to do next. I have plenty ideas, but none of them are ones that I wanted to use for the 12th chapter. Since I know the last one was kind of depressing and probably reduced you to tears, I wanted the next chapter to be more lighthearted and happy. But the thing is, I have no clue how to go about that without steering the story off into an entirely different direction. Sorry, I know you were expecting another chapter, but I'm stuck in writers' block. So does anybody have any ideas to help me out? Again, sorry guys I feel so bad for leaving you hanging, and I promise as soon as I get any ideas I'll post a new chapter. If you could help me out that would be great.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the lovely ideas. You've managed to break my writer's block! YAY!**

**Chapter 12**

It was a few days after the party, and Harry was going through his newest photo album.

"Do you like it?" Remus asked, stepping into the room.

"I love it. Now I have more memories of mum and dad and you guys," Harry replied quietly.

Remus hoped he hadn't struck a nerve. He hated seeing Harry upset.

"Remus?" Harry asked looking up.

"Yes, cub?" Remus replied.

"Can you tell me a little bit about my parents?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything," Harry replied, and Remus smiled.

"Well, your dad and Sirius were the best of friends," he began. "And the two of them were always playing pranks on the rest of us."

"Don't act like you didn't join in on occasion, Remus," Sirius smirked, walking in.

Harry rolled his eyes at the two of them. "What about mum?" he asked.

"Ah, James always made a fool of himself whenever she was around," Sirius sighed blissfully.

"Hopelessly in love with her, he was," Remus added, shaking his head as his schoolday memories came back to him.

"What about you guys?" Harry asked curiously. "How was Hogwarts like for you?"

"Hogwarts was my home," Sirius replied absentmindedly.

Remus glanced sideways at him before replying, "I was relieved to actually get to _go_ to Hogwarts. I thought that because I was a werewolf, Dumbledore wouldn't want me around the other students."

Harry nodded sympathetically and glanced at his godfather. "What about your summer holidays?" he asked.

Sirius tensed. "They weren't fun," he replied, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

Harry decided not to push; it was obvious his godfather was touchy about the subject.

Sirius let out an inaudible sigh of relief when his cub decided not to ask any more questions, but he knew Harry was still watching him. "I'm fine, cub," he said, ruffling his godson's hair.

Harry laid his head on Sirius's shoulder. "Sorry I asked," he said guiltily.

"Don't be," Sirius replied with a smile. "Now, how about we all get lunch?"

The others nodded, and they all headed downstairs.

**A/N: Short, I know, but still awesome right?**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry my wonderful reviewers! I was busy last weekend but I've found my free time at last.**

**Chapter 13**

Harry woke up later that night, shaking. He'd had that same dream again. The one where he was walking down a hallway, looking for something. He tried to calm down and get back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. What was that dream about? He didn't know why, but for some reason that one dream seemed to frighten him more than all the others. He tossed and turned for the rest of the night, until finally, when the sun began to shine through his bedroom window; he groaned and got out of bed, deciding not to tell Sirius about that dream. He didn't need to be bothered with it.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Morning, cub," Sirius said, watching his godson carefully.

"Hi, Sirius," Harry replied, slumping exhaustedly into a chair.

"Harry, what's wrong, cub?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Just tired," Harry mumbled.

Sirius sat next to him. "Did you have any nightmares last night?" he asked.

"No," Harry replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Harry-"

"I'm fine, Sirius, you don't have to worry about me," Harry said, rubbing his eyes and looking determined not to worry his godfather with that stupid dream.

Sirius watched him for a moment, and then he let out a small sigh. "Alright, but if you need to talk I'm here. Hungry?"

Harry nodded, but he didn't really feel hungry at all.

Sirius fixed up eggs, toast, and bacon, Harry's favorites. But he noticed that the kid was poking at his food, not eating it.

"Harry," Sirius said, setting the nutrient potion next to his godson's plate. "C'mon, cub, tell me what that dream was about."

Harry bit his lip. "It was nothing, Sirius! I'm sorry!" he flinched when Sirius came closer. Why did he always have to ruin everything for everybody else? He knew Sirius was mad; he just _knew_ it!

"Harry, relax," Sirius said gently. "I'm not angry with you or anything else you might think."

Harry's lip was trembling. "You're not?" he asked.

"No, now tell me what that dream was about, cub," Sirius said, pulling Harry into his arms.

"I dreamt that I was walking down this hallway looking for something. I don't even know what it's about, but it scares me, Sirius!" Harry admitted.

Sirius face paled. "You dreamt about the Department of Mysteries?" he gasped.

"Oh, is that what it's called?" Harry asked, feeling much better now that he'd told his godfather about the dreams. "Yeah, I dream about it alot." Then he flinched when his godfather's face seemed to pale even more.

"Harry, that's not good at all!" he moaned, getting off his chair and pacing the room. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he snapped angrily at Harry.

Harry flinched again. "I-I th-thought it w-wasn't important," he replied, looking around for an escape route should he need to make a quick getaway.

Sirius tried to calm himself down. "It's _very _important, Harry," he began to explain. "It's a little bit difficult to explain, but it explains the reason why Voldemort went after your parents. There's a prophecy about you that Sybil Trelawney predicted, just before you were born."

"But she never makes real predict-" Harry began, but stopped himself, remembering third year.

"This is about the only real prediction she ever did make," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"What did it say" Harry asked.

"I didn't want you to know so soon," Sirius whispered quietly. "But it goes like this: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'_"

Harry felt a chill run down his spine at the words. "That prophecy is about me?"

"It could've also been Neville Longbottom," Sirius replied. "His parents defied Voldemort three times as well, and he was also born at the end of July."

"But he chose me," Harry shuddered. "So he knows about this prophecy?"

"He only knows the beginning: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.'_ He doesn't know the rest, but ever since he came back, his plan has been to get that prophecy. Unfortunately for him, he can't get it on his own. Since the prophecy is about you, you're the only one that can get it for him. And it's hidden in the Department of Mysteries."

"So, you're saying he can't get it?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly. Harry, you have a very strong connection to Voldemort. If he finds out about that connection, he could use it to attempt to lure you there with a false vision."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner?"

"Dumbledore's orders, and I was worried about what you would do if I told you," Sirius said. "You're my cub; I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, Sirius, I won't go running into trouble this year," Harry said, and they both smirked. Knowing Harry's luck, trouble was sure to find him no matter how hard he tried to avoid it.

"The prophecy, it said 'neither can live while the other survives.' So, does that mean one of us is going to have to kill the other, in the end?"

Sirius was silent for a moment. "Yes, Harry. That's exactly what it means," he finally replied.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry guys I'm trying to find time to write. This'll probably be the last time I write anything until Monday because tomorrow's Christmas Eve and then the day after that is Christmas so I'll be hanging out with my family. Anyways, this is the last chapter at Grimmauld Place; chapter 15 will be Harry's return to Hogwarts. YAY!**

**Chapter 14**

Sirius glanced out the window and saw the owl just before it landed on the windowsill.

"Booklists?" he asked it, untying the envelope.

The bird ruffled its feathers importantly, and took off.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled, and then hurried upstairs.

"Harry, the Hogwarts letter is here!"

Harry popped his head out of his room and took the envelope, ripping it and reading the letter.

"Only two new ones this year," he said.

"What are they?" Sirius asked, leaning over Harry's shoulder to get a look at the list.

"_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_, by Miranda Goshawk, and _Defensive Magical Theory_, by Wilbert Slinkhard," Harry replied, reading the list.

Sirius nodded. "Looks like we're taking a trip to Diagon Alley this week."

Harry instantly shook his head. "You can't! If the Ministry recognizes you-"

"Harry, relax, I'll go as Snuffles," Sirius replied, placing a hand on his godson's shoulder.

Harry shook his head. "I'll go with Remus. I'm sorry, but I just don't want anything happening to you."

Sirius was a bit put off, but he understood his godson's fear, even if he thought it was slightly unreasonable.

"If that's what you want," he said, pretending that it didn't matter to him.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. It's got nothing to do with you," Harry said, throwing his arms around his godfather in an attempt to comfort him.

Sirius smiled, feeling a bit better. "You don't have to worry about me so much, Harry."

"I know, Sirius, but I do anyways," Harry replied, snuggling up close to him.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Alright, Sirius, tell me what's with all this sulking?" Remus said two days later.

"I'm not sulking," Sirius scoffed.

"You've been sulking ever since Harry's letter came."

"Alright, Remus, I'll tell you. He doesn't want me going to Diagon Alley with him!" Sirius said, looking hurt.

"Sirius, you're still at large! He just wants you to be safe," Remus threw his hands in the air. This was what his friend had been upset over?

"That's not all," Sirius's voice was quiet. "Harry's going back to Hogwarts. I'm gonna miss him and worry about him."

"Because of last year?" Remus asked, and Sirius nodded, blinking hard.

"I wanna go with him," he said, a tear slipping out of his eyes, "so I can protect him."

Remus was shocked; Sirius hardly ever cried, and when he did, it was only when he was really upset about something. "Don't worry about Harry," he said, pulling his best friend into a tight hug. "He's a smart kid; he can look after himself."

"I'm still worried, Remus," Sirius sniffed, not even bothering to wipe the tears away.

"I know you are, but he'll be okay. Hey, why don't you give him one of those two-way mirrors that you and James had? Then you can always check up on him whenever you like.

"Oh, Remus, thank you! That's a wonderful idea, and you made me feel much better," Sirius sighed in relief.

"I somehow knew that would work," Remus replied with a smile.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Hi, Sirius, hi, Remus," Harry said the next morning, smiling at them both.

"Ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded as he ate a few slices of bacon. "Definitely."

"Well, finish your breakfast and we'll clear out then," Remus said.

Harry did not fail to notice how quiet Sirius was. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sirius replied.

Harry bit his lip and looked away guiltily. "I love you, Sirius," he said quietly.

"I love you too, cub," Sirius said, gently ruffling the kid's hair. "Don't worry, I'll be fine here."

"I'm sorry you can't come," Harry said, looking down at his shoes.

"It's fine, cub," Sirius smiled gently at him. "Go have fun."

Harry smiled shyly, "Ok," he replied, and then he and Remus left.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and saw Hermione and Ron hurrying towards him

"Fancy meeting you here!" Ron exclaimed, beaming.

"Are you getting you school books, too?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Remus came with me, but he said he had to buy more wolfsbane, so-" he stopped when he saw Remus coming out of the Apothecary.

"Hello, Ron, hello, Hermione. Had a good summer?" he asked, and they nodded.

"Hey, how about we all get some ice cream?" Ron asked, and Harry looked at Remus.

"Go ahead," Remus smiled. "I've got to get money out of my Gringotts bank account anyways. I'll meet you back at the ice cream parlour in an hour."

"See you later, Remus," Harry said.

"Don't go wandering," Remus replied, walking away.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

Once they'd sat down at a table, Harry began telling them everything that had happened that summer. He told them everything from the Dursleys to the prophecy, and when he'd finished, he felt much better.

"I can't believe those muggles actually did that you, Harry," Hermione said with a scowl.

"Yeah, mate, I hope Sirius kills them," Ron growled, clenching his hands into fists.

"Ronald! Do you want Sirius to get chucked back into Azkaban?" Hermione asked, her scowl deepening.

"Shh, the both of you! If anyone hears-"

"Sorry," Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Harry," Hermione looked at him sadly.

"It's alright, I've got Sirius and Remus now," Harry said smiling.

"I'm back," Remus said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Stop it, that's supposed to be Sirius's thing!" Harry laughed.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Remus replied, managing to keep his face completely straight as he pulled up a chair.

Hermione, however, was giggling, and Ron was trying, and failing, to turn his laughs into coughs.

Harry blushed. "Thanks for embarrassing me, Remus," he said.

"Don't mention it," Remus replied, and this time he did laugh.

**A/N: aww…did you guys like it?**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. So this is the Hogwarts chapter! YAY! Oh, and for that anonymous reviewer who wanted to see Remus hug Harry, it's gonna happen in this chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

It was the day Harry was supposed to be going back to Hogwarts, but to his surprise, he found that a small part of him didn't want to leave Sirius. Sirius would be stuck in this horrible house that he seemed to hate so much, with only Remus and the rest of the Order for company.

"You alright, cub?" Sirius asked.

"I just don't want you to be stuck here with no one to talk to. I know it gets lonely," Harry mumbled, picking at his breakfast.

Sirius smiled. "And that's why I'm giving you this." He pulled out the two-way mirror.

"Knowing you, I'm guessing this is no ordinary mirror?" Harry asked, smiling.

Sirius chuckled. "It's a two-way mirror. This one belonged to your father. Whenever you need me, just say Sirius Black, and I'll be able to talk to you through my mirror."

"Thank you, Sirius!" Harry beamed, hugging his godfather tightly.

"No problem. And Harry, please try not to get yourself killed this year?"

"I'll try, Sirius," Harry said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, cub."

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

Harry leaned casually against the barrier and slipped through easily.

"Have a good term, Harry, and remember, use the mirror anytime you need Sirius or me, no matter what. Promise?"

"I promise," Harry replied, and he embraced the older man.

"Now go have fun!" Remus smiled and waved as his cub hopped on the train.

He continued to wave until the train was long gone.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

Harry placed himself in between Ron and Hermione and smiled. "You guys will never believe what Sirius ga-" he stopped as the compartment door flew open and Draco Malfoy swaggered in.

"Don't mess with Harry," Ron growled, standing up, and even Hermione pulled out her wand.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked with an irritated sigh. Draco Malfoy seemed to have that effect on anyone who wasn't from Slytherin.

"Better watch it, Potter," Draco sneered as Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.

"I'm not scared of you and your pathetic little minions, Malfoy. Trust me, I've seen worse," Harry scowled.

"Oh yeah, like your pathetic mudblood mother dying to save you? Like Cedric Diggory in the maze? I bet you must've felt stupid then, Potter. You couldn't even tell a cup from a portkey!"

The light bulb overhead exploded. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW, MALFOY!" Harry screamed, standing up and whipping his wand out.

"Or what?" Malfoy laughed as Ron and Hermione struggled to restrain Harry.

"I'LL HEX YOU!" Harry struggled against his friends.

"Stop it," Hermione pleaded. "Harry, stop it! He isn't worth it!"

"Ooh, letting mudbloods tell you what to do now, Potter?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT NAME!" Harry struggled harder.

Malfoy laughed again. "Think you can take me?"

"I CAN TAKE YOU ANY DAY!"

"Harry, stop! Malfoy's just trying to get a reaction out of you!" Hermione shook her head, brown curly hair falling in her eyes. "Don't listen to him."

Harry was breathing hard. "Stay away from me, he snarled. And sat back down.

Draco and his bodyguards left, and it was just the trio again.

"Don't let it get to you, mate," Ron said, wiping sweat from his face. He hadn't known that someone so skinny could actually put up that much of a fight.

"I swear, if he does anything else this year I'm probably gonna end up in Azkaban," Harry growled.

"Harry, no! Don't say that!" Hermione said, aghast.

"I've had it with him, Hermione!" Harry snapped angrily at her.

"Well, I'm sorry! I was only trying to help-"

"Well stop helping!" Harry replied, and got up, leaving the compartment and slamming the door behind him.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

Harry's scar ached when he left, and he felt a small prickle of guilt and fear, but he kept on going. He didn't want his mood to get in the way of his two friends having fun.

_Why was I like that with them? _He wondered, sitting in an empty compartment. Was Voldemort starting to possess him? Had he figured out that he had easy access to Harry's mind? Was he changing him? He wondered if he should talk to Sirius about this, but then decided not to. It was probably nothing anyway, and Sirius would likely be upset that Harry already needed to come crying to him after only a few hours. No, this was something he would handle on his own.

**A/N: Anyone else besides me wanna smack Harry for not telling Sirius about this little incident?**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: wow guys thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Next chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

When they finally arrived at the castle, Harry searched for his friends and found them. "Hermione!"

"She's not speaking to you," Ron whispered in his ear.

"'Mione, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lose my temper with you, I was just so angry at Malfoy and I took it out on you. Can you forgive me?" he looked hopefully up at her.

"Oh, Harry, you know I can't stay angry at you," Hermione replied, throwing her arms around him. "Can we forget it ever happened?"

"Of course," Harry replied with a smile on his face as they walked into the Great Hall.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore's voice boomed out clearly in the large Hall. "Very good, now there are several announcements that I would like to make. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staff this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she wasn't much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "_Hem, hem," _and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of the staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as ever. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered. "For those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish, and Harry felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough, and continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" she smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy; on the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again, but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant look with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little _"Hem, hem" _and went on with her speech.

"Every Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Harry found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was talking animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out _The Quibbler_. Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table, Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harry was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have plowed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.

"…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what must be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now-as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face upon Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some very important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Was there?" said Ron blankly.

"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about 'pruning whatever practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

**A/N: I'm so glad that chapter's over. Writing Umbridge's speech nearly put me to sleep, no joke!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: YAY! SIRIUS IS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 17**

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and headed up to the Boys' Dormitories.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had reached the dormitory first and were in the process of covering the walls beside their beds with posters and photographs. They had been talking as Harry pushed the door open but stopped abruptly the moment they saw him. Harry wondered whether they had been talking about him, then whether he was being paranoid.

"Hi," he said, moving across to his own trunk and opening it.

"Hey, Harry," said Dean, who was putting on a pair of pajamas in the West Ham colors. "Good holiday?"

"Not bad," muttered Harry, as a true account of his holiday would've taken most of the night to relate and he could not face it. "You?"

"Yeah, it was okay," chuckled Dean. "Better than Seamus's anyway, he was just telling me."

"Why, what happened?" Neville asked, appearing right next to Harry.

Seamus didn't answer immediately, he was making rather a meal of ensuring that his poster of the Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch Team was quite straight.

Then he said, with his back still turned to Harry, "Me mam didn't want me to come back."

"What?" said Harry, pausing in the act of pulling off his robes.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts."

Seamus turned away from his poster and pulled his own pajamas out of his trunk, still not looking at Harry.

"But-why?" said Harry, astonished. He knew that Seamus's mother was a witch and could not understand, therefore, why she should have come over so Dursley-ish.

Seamus did not answer until he had finished buttoning his pajamas.

"Well," he said in a measured voice. "I suppose…because of you."

"What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly. His heart was beating rather fast. He felt vaguely as though something was closing in on him.

"Well," said Seamus again, still avoiding Harry's eyes, "she…er…well, it's not just you, it's Dumbledore too…"

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" said Harry. "She thinks I'm a liar?"

Seamus looked up at him. "Yeah, something like that."

Harry said nothing. He threw his wand down onto his bedside table, pulled off his robes, stuffed them angrily into his trunk, and pulled on his pajamas. He was sick of it; sick of being the person who was stared at and talked about all the time. If any of them knew, if any of them had the faintest idea what it felt like to be the one all of these things had happened too…Mrs. Finnigan had no idea, the stupid woman, he thought savagely.

He got into bed and made to pull the hangings closed around him, but before he could do so, Seamus said, "Look…what _did_ happen that night when…you know, when…with Cedric Diggory and all?"

Seamus sounded nervous and eager at the same time. Dean, who had been bending over his trunk, trying to retrieve a slipper, went oddly still, and Harry knew he was listening hard.

"What are you asking me for?" Harry retorted. "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

"Don't you have a go at my mother," snapped Seamus.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," said Harry.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you how I want," said Harry, his temper rising so fast he snatched his wand back from his bedside table. "If you've got a problem with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved, stop your mummy worrying-"

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"

"What's going on?" Ron had appeared in the doorway. His eyes traveled from Harry, who was kneeling on his bed with his wand pointing at Seamus, to Seamus, who was standing there with his fists raised.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled.

"What?" said Ron. "Harry wouldn't do that-we met your mother, we liked her…"

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about me!" said Harry at the top of his voice.

"Oh," said Ron, comprehension dawning across his freckled face. "Oh…right."

Harry got up from his bed and opened up his trunk. "I'll be in the Common Room if any of the rest of you wants to have a go at me," he snarled, grabbing the two-way mirror Sirius had given him and stomping downstairs angrily.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Sirius?"

Sirius gasped, swiveling around. _Oh,_ he thought. _The mirror, right…_

He picked it up from his bedside table. "Hey, cub," he said, smiling. His smile faded, however, when he saw the look on Harry's face. "What's wrong?"

"Seamus Finnigan and his mum believe every word the Daily Prophet's written about me," Harry replied with a growl. "He doesn't believe me about what really happened."

Sirius glanced at him sadly. "I know it's hard, Harry. But surely not everyone is in agreement with the Prophet."

Harry shook his head. "I had a go at his mother. I dunno what's gotten into me."

""He made you angry, Harry. True, you shouldn't've done that, but he provoked you."

Harry bit his lip, wondering whether he should tell Sirius about what had happened on the train.

"What is it, cub?" Sirius asked.

"Malfoy was being a git, as usual," Harry muttered, looking down.

"What did he say?" Sirius asked.

"Just having a go at me about Cedric Diggory," Harry's voice was becoming even quieter with each syllable.

"C'mon, cub, tell me what you did," Sirius voice was quiet and gentle.

"I got angry with him," Harry's voice was shaking. "And I took it out on Hermione, but don't worry, we made up."

"What is it you're not telling me, Harry?"

"All day, since I boarded the train, I've just felt so…" he paused, biting his lip.

"Go on, cub."

"I've felt so…angry," Harry whispered, looking desperately into the mirror. "Even with the new DADA teacher, when I looked at her, I just felt this indescribable hatred for her."

"And you're worried it could be Voldemort trying to get into your mind?"

Harry nodded, wiping a hand across his eyes. "How do I fight it, Sirius?"

"Through Occlumency, but it's very difficult to master," Sirius said.

Harry felt his whole world crashing at the look on his godfather's face. If Voldemort was truly trying to possess him, he knew Sirius would be repulsed by him and wouldn't want him around anymore. Where would he go if Sirius abandoned him?

"Don't worry, cub, we'll figure this out. Is there anything else I should know? And don't lie, I can tell by looking in your eyes whether you're lying or not."

"What are you going to do if we find out that Voldemort is trying to possess me?" Harry asked, staring into the mirror, fear building up in his chest.

"I'll help you fight him, Harry. I won't leave you or abandon you or whatever else you think I'll do."

"You won't send me back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked, and flinched when Sirius let out a long sigh.

"Harry, I don't know how many times I have to say it: I will never send you back to those horrible muggles."

"Sorry-" Harry began to apologize but Sirius cut him off.

"No, _I'm _sorry, I shouldn't've snapped at you. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too Sirius," Harry said quietly.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and hissed, "I have to go, someone's coming."

"Right, try to stay out of trouble. Goodnight, cub," then, he was gone, leaving Harry alone in the Common Room.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: wow nearly 200 reviews you guys are amazing! This is likely to be one of the longer chapters so enjoy.**

**Chapter 18**

Professor Umbridge was already seated at the teacher's desk when Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors walked in the next afternoon. She was wearing the same fluffy pink cardigan from the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Harry was reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad.

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity, and nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled, "Good afternoon," in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "_That _won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order, "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink, and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts, A Return to Basic Principles**_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" said Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

_**Course aims:**_

_**1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic**_

_**2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used**_

_**3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**_

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she said, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"  
>There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.<p>

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Harry turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. Next to him, Ron was absentmindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. Harry looked right and received a surprise to shake him out of his torpor. Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

Harry could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose. He looked at her questioningly, but she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye than to struggle on with "Basics for Beginners."

When more than half the class was staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine a situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.-?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but-"  
>"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"<p>

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-"

"_Hand,_ Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him again, but now several other people had their hands up too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free-"

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-"

Professor Umbridge talked over him.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds.

Harry's face paled, and his hands trembled as he angrily opened his mouth to defend Remus, but Dean was quicker than him.

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Dean Thomas piped up angrily, "he was the best we ever-"

"_Hand,_ Mr. Thomas! As I was saying-you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate for your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

"No, we haven't," Hermione said, "we just-"

"_Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"_

Hermione put her hand up; Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them _on_ you-"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean Thomas hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads-"

"_Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!"_ trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is in the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without practicing them before?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time that we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry. His temper, which seemed to have been bubbling beneath the surface all day, was reaching boiling point.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" inquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice, "maybe, _Lord Voldemort?"_

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned toward them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again._ This is a lie."_

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night that Cedric Diggory died. They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," Harry said. He could feel himself shaking. "Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

"Detention, Mr. Potter. My office at five o'clock tonight."

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," Umbridge simpered sweetly as he walked into her office that evening.

Harry restrained himself from answering, because he knew if he did, he would get himself in more trouble. He nodded at her instead, and placed himself in the chair across from her.

"Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter. No, not with your quill," she added as Harry bent down to open his bag. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."

She handed him a long, thin, black quill with an unusually sharp point.

"I want you to write, '_I must not tell lies,'"_ she told him softly.

"How many times," Harry asked.

"As long as it takes for the message to _sink in,"_ said Umbridge.

"You haven't given me any ink," Harry said, looking up at her.

"Oh, you won't be needing it," she replied.

Harry began to write the words down on his parchment, and stopped when he felt pain in his writing hand. He looked at his hand, and saw the words appearing on his hand in his own blood. His face paled as he looked up at Umbridge.

"Yes?" she said, smiling down at him.

"N-nothing," Harry whispered shakily.

"That's right. Because deep down, you know that you deserve to be punished, don't you, Mr. Potter?" she smiled at him.

He could feel a flashback coming, and instantly pushed it away, trying to think of Sirius. But it kept coming back as his hand, which continued writing, began to tremble.

"_Boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed at the top of his lungs._

"_Y-yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, looking up from his dusting._

"_Why isn't lunch ready?"_

"_I-I'm sorry, uncle! I'll fix it right now, just p-please don't hurt m-me," Harry sobbed._

_Harry tried to dodge the fist as it came towards him, but Uncle Vernon was bigger than he was, and overpowered him eventually._

"_I-I'm s-sorry, uncle, p-please," Harry sobbed._

"_That's right, boy, because you know you deserve to be punished, don't you?" Uncle Vernon said, smiling at him._

"_Y-Yes uncle, j-just p-please don't hurt me!"_

Harry shook his head as the memory stuck around like a bad movie on replay.

Finally his detention was over, and he hurried out of Umbridge's room and back to the dormitory, flinging open his trunk and pulling out the mirror before creeping back downstairs.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"S-Sirius?"

Sirius groaned as his eyes flickered open. "What's happened?" he asked, picking up the mirror and looking into it.

"S-sorry I woke you up," Harry's voice shook, and Sirius could see that his godson was truly upset.

"What's happened, cub?" Sirius asked.

Harry began to explain about the detentions and about Umbridge. Sirius's jaw twitched at the knowledge that somebody had yet again managed to go behind his back and hurt his godson while he wasn't looking.

"Harry, don't worry about it, I'll make sure she never hurts you again," he snarled, thinking of all the many things he was going to do to Umbridge.

"No! You can't come here!" Harry hissed. "You'll be seen!"

"I don't give a damn! Nobody hurts my cub, Nobody!" he said, putting the mirror down and getting out of bed. After a quick change of clothes he grabbed his wand and stomped downstairs.

"And where are you going?" Remus asked.

"How did you know I was up?" Sirius asked.

"I heard you talking to Harry. What's happened?"

Sirius told Remus what that toad had done to his godson.

"_I'll _go talk to Dumbledore about this," Remus said firmly. _"You_ will stay here and wait for me."

He grabbed a bit of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Dumledore's office!" he called, and then he was gone, leaving Sirius alone in that forsaken house.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry guys! My week has been insane but I'm back now**

**Chapter 19**

"Sirius!" Harry hissed into the mirror, but this time, his godfather did not come. Harry tiptoed back upstairs and grabbed the Marauder's Map, his wand, and the Invisibility Cloak, placed the mirror back in his trunk, and crept silently back down to the Common Room.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered, tapping the map with his wand. His eyes drifted to Umbridge's office, which was empty. Then he looked to Dumbledore's office as a name appeared. Remus Lupin. He watched the map tensely for a second, and then Sirius's name appeared right next to Remus's. Harry threw the cloak over himself and hurried quietly out of the Common Room and down to the Headmaster's office, keeping a lookout for Snape, Filch, and Umbridge the whole way.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

"Remus," Dumbledore smiled. "What are you-?" he was cut short by Sirius flouncing angrily out of the fireplace.

"I'D LIKE SEVERAL WORDS WITH YOU, DUMBLEDORE!"

"Sirius, shh! Someone will hear you!" Remus hissed.

"I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN WHO HEARS ME! I WANT YOU TO FIRE THAT UMBRIDGE WOMAN AT ONCE!"

"Why? What could she possibly have done on her first day of teaching?" Dumbledore asked, that stupid smile still plastered onto his face.

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone pounding on the door, and Harry rushed in, slamming it behind him.

"Sirius!" he sobbed in relief, practically flinging himself into his godfather's arms.

"Shh, it's alright, cub," Sirius attempted to comfort him.

"Y-you h-have t-to l-leave b-before s-s-someone s-sees y-y-you!" Harry whimpered, trembling fearfully. What if Umbridge walked in right now and found Sirius? Then he would have to go back to the Dursleys, and he'd never see his godfather again.

"Shh, Harry, I'm not leaving you-and quit smiling at me!" Sirius snapped, glaring daggers at the Headmaster.

Harry too turned toward Dumbledore angrily. "If you hadn't hired her, Sirius would be safe right now!" he snarled, fear turning into anger.

"Harry," Remus began.

"It's alright, cub," Sirius whispered soothingly as he pulled the poor kid back into his arms.

Harry sniffed. "I d-don't w-want you t-to g-go b-back t-to A-A-Azkaban," Harry began to sob again.

"Oh, Harry, I won't," Sirius said, hating that his cub was so upset. And it was his own fault for letting his anger take over. "I'll go back to Grimmauld Place right now."

"You will?" Harry sniffed.

"If it'll make you stop worrying so much, yes," Sirius replied.

"Thank you, Sirius, I just want you safe," Harry said, beginning to calm down.

"I want the same for you," Sirius replied, giving his godson one last hug. "If you need to talk to me, you know what to do," he smiled.

Harry nodded. "I love you, Sirius," he said.

"Love you too, cub," Sirius replied, going back through the fireplace.

"Now," Remus snarled, his fingers itching to strangle the man standing in front of him. "Why did you hire that bitch from hell?"

"I couldn't find anyone else; the Ministry sent her," Dumbledore replied, smiling again.

"Do you have any idea what she did to Harry during his detentions?" Remus's temper was rising.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't-"

"SHE USED A BLOODQUILL ON HIM, YOU BASTARD!" Remus bellowed, something inside him snapping as the wolf in him began to show through.

"Now, Remus," Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about!"

"Show him, Harry," Remus's voice shook with fury.

Harry stepped up to them and held out his right hand. Remus gasped in shock, but Dumbledore simply smiled. "As I said before, I'm sure it's nothing to wo-"

He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, as Remus had already pulled out his wand and petrified the man before he could sugarcoat anything else.

"Go back to bed, Harry, I'm going to contact the school governors about this, as well as the Minister." Remus growled softly.

"Thank you, Remus," Harry said, giving the older man a tight hug.

"Don't thank me, Harry. Who knows what that bitch would've done next?" Remus was still trying to get the wolf inside of him back under control. How dare that horrid woman hurt his cub?

"Night, Remus," Harry sad, walking out of the Headmaster's office.

"Night, Harry," Remus called back, but he was already gone.

**A/N: Aww, I love how Harry totally tries to protect Sirius.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry! I've been so busy I haven't had time to write, but here is the 20****th**** chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

Harry had gone back to the dormitories and tried to sleep, but after thirty minutes, he gave up and went back down to the Common Room and read for a while, eventually, though, he fell asleep, and his book fell to the ground.

He was awoken, after what seemed to be only five minutes but was actually a good two hours, by someone shaking him gently.

"Harry, I'm sorry to wake you, but Fudge is here, and he wants to speak to you," Remus said, as Harry blinked sleepily up at him.

"About what?" Harry asked, momentarily forgetting what his former professor was talking about.

"Umbridge," Remus replied gently.

Harry instantly bolted off the couch. "What about Sirius?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Harry, he's still safe at Grimmauld Place."

"He didn't come back? Fudge hasn't seen him?"

"No, and no," Remus assured him.

"Good, where are we going again?"

"Dumbledore's office," Remus replied.

"Let's go then," Harry said, and they took off towards the Headmaster's office.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

Fudge, Dumbledore, and Umbridge were all waiting when they got there. As soon as he saw her, Harry stuck close to Remus. He didn't trust her at all.

"Harry Potter," Fudge sneered at him.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked, not liking the Minister's tone at all.

"And to think, this year I thought you wouldn't try to get everyone's attention again, Mr. Potter," Fudge shook his head and tsked tsked at Harry.

Harry frowned in anger. Was _that _what Fudge thought? "Sir, I didn't-"

"You accused a Ministry Official of using a bloodquill on you," Fudge continued as if Harry hadn't spoken at all.

"Because it's true!" Harry bellowed angrily. "I'm not lying, and I can prove it!"

"Oh, can you?" Umbridge simpered, smiling that vicious smile.

Harry suppressed a shudder, and nodded. He held out his hand to the Minister, who immediately gasped.

"D-Dolores? _You _did this?" Fudge stammered.

Umbridge smiled. "You have no proof that it was me."

"Might I suggest the use of Veritaserum, Minister?" a cool waspish vice said from behind Harry.

Snape had entered the room, and he was holding a vial of Veritaserum in his hand.

"Well I…that is….of course," Fudge relented with a sigh.

"Again, I see no reason to make such a fuss over something so insignificant," Dumbledore piped up. (Fudge had apparently unpetrified him.)

Remus growled at him, silencing Dumbledre's protests.

Umbridge took the potion reluctantly, and when she finally drank it, Fudge began to question her.

"Did you use a bloodquill on Harry Potter during his detention earlier this evening?"

"Yes," Umbridge replied truthfully.

Fudge's face paled. "Why, Dolores! How could you? And how could you stand there and say it was nothing?" Fudge shrieked, looking frantically from both Umbridge to Dumbledore as if the world and everyone in it had gone insane.

"Really, Minister, it truly doesn't matter. We should be focusing on more important things, such as Lord Vol-"

"You're mad! The both of you!" Fudge gasped, still oggling at both of them.

"He needed to be punished!" Umbridge screeched. "He was telling horrible lies in class today while I was trying to teach-"

"Enough!" Fudge said, seeming to have cllected himself again. "Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, and Dolores Jane Umbridge, you're both under arrest and will be sent to Azkaban immediatley. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be used against you on the day of your trial."

"What!" Umbridge screeched again. "You can't do this!"

"Actually," Kingsley Shacklebolt came from the fireplace, followed by Nymphadora Tonks and Arthur Weasley, "seeing as he's the Minister, he can."

**A/N: Cliffhanger kinda..but I liked stopping it there cause it's fun to see you agonize over what will happen next. And yes, I already know how evil I am. But hey, at least Umbitch and Dumbledork are out of the way now.**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated. Thursday was my bday and I had my party yesterday, and now I have some free time to write.**

**Chapter 21**

The Minister questioned Harry all through the night and into the early morning hours.

Somehow, news spread throughout the entire school, and Ron and Hermione were waiting for him in the Common Room when he got back.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! Why do bad things always happen to you?" Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"'Mione, really I'm fine. Umbridge and Dumbledore are gone-"

"So is it true that Dumbledore was behind it all?" Ron asked, a very angry look on his face.

"No, really he just condoned the use of a bloodquill, but he didn't actually have Umbridge use one on me. That was all her," Harry replied.

"That's still not good. I thought we could trust him!" Hermione shrieked.

"'Mione, he's the one that sent me to the Dursleys in the first place. Why were you under the impression that we could still trust him?" Harry asked, shocked that Hermione could be so naive.

"I don't know. I just hoped that maybe he would've changed once he heard what was going on at the Dursleys," Hermione sighed.

Harry shook his head. "We're all just pieces on a chessboard to him. He never cared," Harry was trying very hard not to cry.

"'S alright, mate," Ron mumbled, patting him awkwardly on the back.

"You should get some sleep," Hermione said after hugging him again. "You look like you could use it."

At that moment the fireplace burst into green flames, and Harry saw Sirius's face in the middle of them.

"Sirius!" Harry beamed, dropping down in front of the fireplace.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius asked, gazing at him frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fudge arrested Umbridge and Dumbledore and-well, it's a long story," Harry said, taking a breath.

Sirius's face broke into a smile. "They're gone?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Harry replied, still beaming.

"And you said _Fudge_ arrested them?" Sirius asked in shock.

"I know, hard to believe," Harry said.

"I'm glad you're alright. I didn't want to take a chance with the mirror in case you didn't have it on you," Sirius said.

"It's fine, Sirius," Harry smiled. "Thanks for checking up on me."

"No problem, Harry. Now, go get some rest. If you need me, you know what to do," Sirius said with a wink.

"Night, Sirius," Harry said, stifling a yawn.

Sirius chuckled. "Night, cub," he smirked, and then he was gone.

**A/N: Too short? Possibly. But it was a good little chapter. **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: YAY! ANOTHER UPDATE! And we're on our way to 300 reviews!**

**Chapter 22**

_Harry walked down the same hallway in the Department of Mysteries._

"_Harry Potter," a cold voice hissed._

_Harry turned to look at Lord Voldemort. "What do you want?" he asked, pulling out his wand and taking a step back._

"_I want that Prophecy, but if you won't give it to me willingly, I'll have to use other means, such as torturing your godfather," Voldemort replied._

_Harry's face paled. "Y-You haven't got a c-clue where he i-is," his voice trembled._

"_Number 12 Grimmauld Place. You have one week, Harry Potter."_

Harry woke up with a scream.

"Mate! It's alright; it was just a bad dre-"

"No, it wasn't!" Harry was gasping for air. "Ron, he knows where Si-where Padfoot is! We have to get to the Department of Mysteries now."

"Mate, calm down! Now tell me exactly what happened."

Harry quickly ran him through the events of his dream.

"Well, I think what we should do," Ron whispered quietly as he gently pulled his friend down to the Common Room, "is to warn Sirius, and-"

"NO!" Harry shrieked. "S-Sirius w-will w-worry," he sobbed.

"So? This is beyond you and I, mate," Ron said, pulling Harry into the fireplace with him and grabbing some Floo Powder.

"P-please, R-Ron, d-don't-"

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place!" Ron said clearly, and then, they were gone.

**SBHPSBHPSBHPSBHP**

Sirius nearly fell off the couch when his fireplace lit up.

"Harry? Ron? What are you two doing here so late?" he asked, and then he looked at his cub's tear-stained face. "Come here, cub," he sighed, patting the empty seat next to him.

"Sirius? I heard you talking to someone-Harry!" Remus beamed, hurrying down the stairs and embracing his cub.

"H-hi, R-Remus," Harry sniffed.

"What's wrong, cub?" Sirius and Remus asked in unision.

Harry threw himself onto his godfather. "V-Voldemort s-said I h-have one w-week t-to g-give h-him the Prophecy or h-he'll t-torture y-you until I d-d-d-do!" Harry sobbed.

"Harry, shh, it's alright, cub," Sirius instantly tried to comfort his godson, but to no avail.

"S-SIRIUS! W-WE N-NEED T-TO G-GIVE IT T-TO H-HIM, OR HE'LL K-KILL YOU J-JUST LIKE H-HE K-KILLED C-CEDRIC!" Harry screamed frantically.

"Remus, Calming Draught. Now," Sirius hissed to his friend before turning his attention back to Harry. "Harry, shh, it's ok. No one's going to hurt me." He whispered soothingly.

"Y-yes th-they w-will!" Harry sobbed, curling up into a ball in Sirius's arms and beginning to hyperventilate.

"Shh, cub, it's alright," Sirius whispered again. He'd never seen Harry looking so upset.

Remus came back in with a Calming Draught mixed in herbal tea. "Drink this, Harry. You'll feel better."

Harry shakily took hold of the cup and drank almost the entire cup before snuggling back into his godfather's embrace.

"It'll be alright, cub," Sirius continued to comfort the distraught boy.

It took a while, but they finally managed to get Harry to sleep.

"Merlin, I've never seen him like that," Ron said.

"I should've seen it coming. Voldemort wanted to frighten Harry into giving him the Prophecy, so he used me," Sirius sighed.

"Don't blame yourself," Remus said.

"He loves me too much," Sirius replied.

"Love isn't a crime, Sirius," Remus chuckled softly. "We'll make sure nothing happens."

"And if it does?" Sirius asked. "If Voldemort makes good on his threat?"

"Well, you already promised Harry You wouldn't get yourself killed, so try not to die," Remus replied, and they all smiled at that.

**A/N: Aww, Harry!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys...it's been a hectic week. Anyways, next chapter.**

**Chapter 23**

Harry slept fitfully that night, waking up every now and then to check that Sirius was still there.

"I'm right here, cub," Sirius would whisper every time, and eventually Harry would fall asleep again.

Finally, morning came, and Harry woke up hearing the voice of his godfather.

"We need to gather up the rest of the Order," he was saying.

"That'll be difficult. We don't have that many followers," Remus's voice drifted out of the kitchen.

Harry got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning, cub," Sirius turned to smile at his godson.

"Hi, Sirius," Harry replied, snuggling up as close to Sirius as he could get.

"Don't worry, cub," Sirius said. "I'll be fine."

Harry was unusually quiet as they ate breakfast, which worried Sirius.

"Eat something, at least," Remus said gently, but Harry shook his head.

"Not hungry," he mumbled, looking anxiously up at Sirius.

Sirius instantly pulled Harry into his arms. "It'll be alright, cub," he whispered soothingly as Harry began to tremble.

"W-what are w-we g-going t-to d-do?" Harry whimpered.

Sirius held him even tighter. "We're going to contact the rest of the Order, and then we'll start you up on Occlumency lessons."

"Occlumency?" Harry asked.

"It's a way of closing your mind off to intruders," Remus explained.

"Besides, this house is protected by dozens of spells. Voldemort can't come in," Sirius reassured him.

"You're sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive," Sirius replied.

"Alright," Harry reluctantly began to eat his food.

**A/N: Yeah I know, WAYY too short but it's kind of sweet to see Harry cuddling with Sirius.**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. My schedule's been hectic but I'm back now. :) **

**Chapter 24**

Harry was, for the third night in a row, curled up into a tight ball on Sirius's lap. After Harry had insisted on staying with him, Sirius had contacted McGonagall, who was now Headmistress of Hogwarts, and had let her know that Harry would be remaining in Grimmauld Place for the time being.

Harry whimpered quietly, cuddling up closer to his godfather.

"Shh, it's alright, cub, I'm here," Sirius whispered soothingly.

"N-no, p-please! Not S-Sirius!" Harry sobbed.

"Shh, cub, wake up. It's only a dream. Wake up!" Sirius shook his godson gently.

Harry woke up with a start and instantly buried his head into Sirius's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, it's alright, cub," Sirius said, rubbing circles into his godson's back.

"S-Sirius, I s-saw h-him t-t-torturing y-you!" Harry whimpered, getting as close to his godfather as he could.

"Shh, Harry, look at me," Sirius said, cupping Harry's face in his hands. "The rest of the Order's already looking out for Voldemort. And remember what I told you about the wards? Voldemort can't get through."

"H-he s-said h-he h-had w-ways of l-luring y-you out of the w-wards," Harry sniffed fearfully.

"Shh, cub, no one's going to take me away from you, alright? I promise," Sirius tried to comfort him.

Harry sniffed again, leaning his head on his godfather's shoulder.

"I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too, cub."

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

_*4 days later*_

Harry was lying on his godfather's lap, trembling. It had been one week since Voldemort's warning, and now the rest of the Order was outside, guarding the wards. Harry had begged Sirius not to join them, so now the two were cuddled up on the couch, wands at the ready, just in case Voldemort made it past the wards.

"_Harry," Voldemort's voice whispered. "I warned you that if I didn't get that Prophecy, he would die, and now, I'm going to make good on that promise."_

"_No, please! Please don't hurt Sirius, please!" Harry screamed._

"Harry!" Sirius called.

Harry's eyes flickered open in fear. "Sirius, he's outside the wards!"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I love doing that to you guys.**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys. I honestly didn't mean to leave you hanging for so long. Just so no one's confused, Bellatrix has already escaped from Azkaban.**

**Chapter 25**

Instantly, Sirius leaped up from the couch.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed, following his godfather as he strode purposefully onto the front porch.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were already making short work of the wards, and the Order was trying their hardest to fend them off.

But then, the worst thing happened: Voldemort broke through the wards.

Chaos ensued as Sirius quickly told his godson to 'stay on the porch and that he'd be in huge trouble if he didn't' before hurrying off into the battle.

"Sirius!" Harry called again, and hurried after his godfather once more.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

Remus was wand-to-wand with Lucius Malfoy when he saw Harry bolt past him. _If we get out of this alive, he's going to be in serious trouble,_ thought Remus before returning to the task at hand.

**HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB**

Sirius just barely dodged a curse thrown at him by his insane cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange when he heard a blood chilling scream.

"N-NO, P-PLEASE!" Harry sobbed as Voldemort placed the Cruciatus Curse on him once more. He'd been so focused on Sirius that he'd failed to notice the spell had been flying towards him. Now, he was lying on the ground, sobbing in agony.

Sirius hurried towards him, and Harry's face paled.

"S-SIRIUS, NO! G-GO B-BACK!" Harry screamed, but Sirius ignored his pleas and began throwing spells toward Voldemort.

Time seemed to freeze as Harry watched the battle unfold.

Then, all hell really did break lose. There was a loud crack, and Cornelius Fudge himself had arrived.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here! The magical radars are going berserk-" he paused, taking in the situation. "Y-You," he gasped, pointing a trembling finger at Voldemort. "You're supposed to be dead! And Peter Pettigrew! _You're_ also supposed to be dead! And, Black, you're supposed to be a madman! A supporter of Voldemort-" the Minister looked like he would faint from shock.

Voldemort growled in anger; now that Fudge was here he couldn't do anything. There was a loud crack, and he and his followers were gone.

**A/N: I would add more, but I like leaving cliffhangers just to bug you guys. XD**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Again, totally didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for so long.**

**Chapter 26**

Harry whimpered as he painfully picked himself up off the ground and fell back into his godfather's arms.

"It's alright, cub," Sirius whispered soothingly.

Fudge was simply standing there ogling at the lot of them. "But…mass murderer…supposed to be on the run…" he trailed off, mouthing wordlessly.

"How much does it hurt, cub?" Sirius asked; he knew the Cruciatus Curse was excruciatingly painful.

Harry simply whimpered, cuddling up closer to Sirius.

"Shh, cub, look at me," Sirius looked into the emerald green eyes that were now shimmering brightly with tears.

"S-Sirius," Harry whimpered in terror, and instantly Sirius pulled the kid back into his arms.

"Shh, I'm right here, cub, and I don't plan on leaving," Sirius tried to soothe his godson. He knew it was going to take a while for Harry to calm down, so he had no intention of dealing with Fudge until he'd calmed him down.

Harry was visibly shaking; the pain from the Death Eaters had made him flashback to the painful beatings he'd had to suffer with Uncle Vernon, and all he wanted to do now was snuggle up as close to Sirius as he possibly could.

"Come on, cub, let's at least go inside," Sirius urged him gently.

Harry shook his head and clung to his godfather tightly. "N-no, S-Sirius! P-PLEASE! D-DON'T L-LEAVE M-ME!"

"Harry!" Sirius gasped, shocked at the panic in Harry's voice. All he'd suggested was that they go inside and warm up by the fire. "Shh, Harry, I won't leave you. I promise."

But nothing was helping; Harry was being pulled further into the flashbacks and was on the verge of having one of the worst panic attacks ever.

"Harry, breathe with me," Sirius said as Harry's grip on him started to become painful. "Come on, cub, deep breath in and deep breath out."

Harry tried to listen to Sirius's instructions, but the panic was becoming overwhelming.

_I'm not at my uncle's house, I'm not at my uncle's house, I'm not at my uncle's house. _Harry repeated in his head, but it wasn't working.

Remus couldn't watch anymore. He hurried over to Sirius and Harry and gently put a hand on his cub's shoulder.

Harry jumped at least two feet in the air and whimpered as common sense finally gave way to panic.

"I-I'M SORRY, UNCLE!" Harry screamed, backing as far away from Remus as he could. "P-PLEASE D-DON'T H-HIT M-ME! I P-PROMISE I'LL B-BE G-GOOD!"

Sirius shot Remus a very nasty glare and mouthed "Calming Draught" before turning back to Harry.

"Cub, it's ok, you're with me and Remus," Sirius quickly tried to calm the boy before anything got more out of hand.

Instantly, Sirius felt the air leave his lungs as Harry lunged on him and clung to him tightly.

"Shh," Sirius whispered soothingly as he wrapped his arms around his cub.

**A/N: it's so cute and cuddly!**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm slightly disappointed….last chapter didn't get quite as many reviews as I would've liked. Oh well, I know ya'll wanna know what happens with Fudge so here it is!**

**Chapter 27**

Once Harry had downed an entire Calming Draught he quickly began to apologize to Remus.

"It's alright, cub," Remus replied, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Harry had been getting so much better until Voldemort had shown up.

Once everyone was seated in the livingroom Fudge began his rant. "Explain yourselves!"

"Sirius is innocent!" Harry growled, stubbornly planting himself in his godfather's lap.

"I want a proper explanation for the events of tonight, not a story from an attention-seeking prat," Fudge glared at him.

"I am not a-" Harry began, but stopped when Sirius lay a hand on his shoulder.

"It's like Dumbledore said, Minister; Voldemort's back," Remus sighed.

"THAT IS NOT A PROPER EXPLANATION!" Fudge fumed.

"Sirius is innocent, Pettigrew's alive, and Voldemort's back," Remus snapped irritably. "That's all there is to say about it."

Fudge got up and paced the room silently for 30 minutes straight. Then he sighed, turning to Sirius. "You're free."

Sirius felt like time had stopped. Had Fudge really just announced that he was a free man?

Fudge nodded at him "I'll lose my job for sure now,"

"Then, while you're still the Minister, that is, could you do something for me?" Sirius asked.

"Go on," Fudge sighed. "I suppose I owe it to you anyways."

"Grant me full custody of my godson."

**A/N: I'm very sorry about the shortness, but again…CLIFFHANGER IS AWESOME!**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: wow 300 reviews I'm so excited!**

**Chapter 28**

Harry looked up at his godfather in shock.

"I mean, if that's alright with you?" Sirius asked glancing at him.

"You…you actually _want _me?" Harry was still gazing at him in shock.

Sirius wrapped one arm around his godson's shoulders. "Of course I do, cub," he replied, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. He hated that he hadn't been there in the past for Harry, and he felt horrible that Harry had to go through the same things he'd gone through.

Harry was beaming now. He couldn't _believe _that Sirius actually wanted to adopt him. "Yes! Sirius, yes, please! That way I never have to go back to the Dursleys!" Harry pleaded.

Now Sirius was smiling. "Can you do it, Fudge?" he asked.

"Of course," Fudge said, flicking his wand. Instantly a stack of papers appeared on the table.

Harry smirked. "Your hand's gonna be sore in the morning."

"I'd suggest not being quite so cheeky, unless of course, you want to be tickled," Sirius was giving the teen a very mischievous smirk of glee.

"No, Sirius, please! I'm ticklish!" Harry warily backed away from his godfather's outstretched hands.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, you'll give the poor kid nightmares about tickle monsters living under his bed or something."

"Tickle monsters don't exist," Harry said.

"That's where you're wrong, cub," Sirius whispered ominously, and then he pounced, ruthlessly tickling the raven-haired boy until he was laughing so hard he was crying.

"N-no, S-Sirius, s-stop!" Harry laughed.

"Not until you tell me I am the awesomest godfather you've ever had," Sirius replied, mercilessly continuing his tickling.

"Y –you're the a-awesomest g-godfather I-I've e-ever h-had, n-now s-stop!" Harry laughed.

As soon as Sirius was off, Harry clutched his sides, catching his breath.

"That was cruel," he said, mock-glaring at his godfather.

"I know," Sirius was glowing with glee.

"You two," Remus muttered, shaking his head with a smile.

"Alright," Sirius sighed, glaring down at the large stack of papers in front of him. "Let's get this over with."

**A/N: aww, the tickle wars have begun! XD**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Yes I know I'm a horrible, horrible person for letting you wait this long.**

**Chapter 29**

Harry woke up the next morning on the couch. Had last night really happened? Did Sirius really adopt him or had it all just been a dream?

"Morning, cub," Sirius smiled, walking into the livingroom.

"Hi, Sirius," Harry replied, still trying to get his head around the fact that Sirius hadn't gotten bored with him yet.

"You hungry?" Sirius asked, knowing that last night would've been a huge night for his godson.

"A bit," Harry replied, looking down worriedly. He was technically Sirius's son now. What if he messed everything up and Sirius didn't want him anymore?

"What's up, cub?" Sirius sat on the couch and wrapped an arm around his godson.

"Nothing," Harry replied, resisting the urge to curl up into his godfather's side. Sirius would think he was such a baby.

"C'mon, cub, you can tell me anything," Sirius said gently. Harry had trusted him before; why not now?

"What if I mess up?" Harry blurted.

"At what?" Sirius asked, slightly puzzled.

"At being your son," Harry replied quietly.

"Oh, Harry," Sirius pulled the boy into his arms. "You can't mess up at being my son, Harry," he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy," Harry mumbled, burrowing his head into Sirius's chest.

Sirius froze. Had Harry really just called him daddy?

Harry, realizing what he'd said, quickly shook his head and looked up at Sirius. "I'm sorry, Sirius, I don't know where that came from. I-"

"Shh, it's ok, cub," Sirius replied, pulling his son closer to him.

"No it's not! I-I feel like I'm replacing my dad," Harry looked guiltily down.

"Harry, James could never be replaced by anyone, and if he were here right now, he'd be glad that you were happy and safe and loved instead of back with those pathetic Dursleys," Sirius said firmly as he cupped Harry's face in his hands.

"You mean, he wouldn't be mad that you adopted me?"

"No, Harry, he wouldn't," Sirius said, hugging his godson tightly in his arms.

**A/N: The chapters seem to be controlling the length of themselves now; I swear it's not me! XD**


	31. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


End file.
